


Social Norms

by LostUmbreon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha America, Alpha Russia, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humans names, Humiliation, M/M, No mpreg, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peer Pressure, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUmbreon/pseuds/LostUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is an alpha that wants society to stop saying being gay is a bad thing. Ivan is an alpha that knows society is cruel and unforgiving. College students shouldn't challenge tradition, not when their future is endangered by doing so. Those that break laws and tradition are rebels that need to be eliminated. </p><p>***DISCONTINUED***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fashionably Late

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!Alfred X Alpha!Ivan. Human names used. Gayness and porn in later chapters. Bad language. NO MPREG. NOPE. I'M SERIOUS! ;3 Essentially society being a dick as usual and struggling with sexuality. No, not "oh I'm gay I must hide it and become normal", more of "I'm gay why is it a bad thing to everybody?". 
> 
> This chapter: No warning!

The door swung open easily enough, opening up to a nearly empty room. It had a bunk bed against the wall adjacent to the door, a couch and a small TV, and walking further into the room was a small kitchen with a mini fridge and a countertop. There was a very small dining area with a square table and two chairs by the counter. The room was bright with the sunlight filtering through the window. A young man walked in, lugging in his suitcase behind him. He placed it further in the room before going back out in the hallway to get his boxes and bags, stuffed to the brim with his personal items. The hallway was noisy with the sound of college students chattering loudly and banging on doors to get their new roommate to open the door. After moving all his things into his room, the young man closed the door. It cut the noise dramatically, but the students in the hall could still be heard.

The new college student’s name was Alfred Jones. He had straight blond hair that ended just under his ears and there was an obnoxious, gravity defying cowlick atop his head. He had rounded rectangular glasses that sat slightly crooked on his face due to being hit in the face with a dodge ball too many times in high school. He had bright, shining blue eyes, but he was tired and it showed by the slight bags under his eyes. He wasn’t an insomniac by any means, he was just super excited about college and spent his nights awake and thinking about the adventures he would have.

Alfred wasn’t small, but he wasn’t enormous either. He sat at an average 5’9” and had a lean build with some squishiness to his stomach and rear end. He came from America to this university nestled in the outskirts of London, England. Alfred didn’t mind being far from his family, he hardly thought of them as family anyway, except for his brother, Matthew. And even then they were only half-brothers. That didn’t keep Alfred from loving his brother to death and beating the shit out of the playground bullies. While Matthew was simply a beta, Alfred was an alpha.

To society, your birth status meant everything. Omegas were the stay at home parents whose only purpose was to bear children, though some were permitted to have lower jobs such as janitors or food service employees. Betas rolled either way. Some could bear children and some couldn’t, and most betas preferred a partner that was also a beta, though it wasn’t uncommon to hear about omegas and betas or alphas and betas. Betas could get jobs without permission from their respective country’s government. Betas were allowed to have jobs such as manager or vice president, but most preferred to be teachers or lawyers. Then there were the alphas – they had all the high power position jobs, world leaders, government officials, anything. It was rare for an alpha to do a job like truck delivery, but alphas had that option to do what they wanted with their careers. 

Male omegas and female alphas were seen as useless in society, as they couldn’t effectively produce children. Sure, both men and women could carry children, but it was just not cultural norm and these people were often shunned by society. Being ‘gay’ in this society didn’t mean a man and a man or a woman and a woman. No. Being gay in this society meant an alpha and an alpha or an omega and an omega. Beta and beta relationships didn’t qualify as gay, since betas are the most common group and both genders easily mix with each other and are still capable of having offspring.

Alfred huffed as he began unpacking his things. Society sucked. He was looking forward to a fresh start after that incident in high school… Alfred was the popular alpha that practically everyone loved and the student body drooled over. He was the quarterback on the school’s football team and was a star on the basketball court too. The American was a part of the science league and the history club, and once was in the school play. He tried to do all he could, simply because he loved trying new things. His high school career was great, except that he’d never had sex. You were called weird if you’d never had sex by the age of seventeen. Omegas started their heat cycles around thirteen years old, and the alphas would always react to the scent of an omega in heat. Even the gayest alpha has trouble stomping down instinct to fuck a needy omega. Which is why when an omega goes into their heat once a month every month, they stay home from school and work.

But it wasn’t the fact he’d never had sex before, it was the fact he was gay. There was a huge party on New Year’s Eve that involved illegal alcohol consumption and omegas in heat. Lots of omegas in heat. Alfred hadn’t even known it was possible for so many to be in heat at the same time, but then again drugs could’ve been slipped into their drinks. Of course, the party had been intended for a group of classmates but more than half the school ended up showing up (luckily the cops hadn’t needed to be called), and naturally everyone was trying to cozy up to Alfred. Alfred had grunted and pushed away the horny teens, not wanting anything to do with them. He’d just shown up so he wouldn’t have to hear about ‘the totally awesome party he missed’ when school was back in session after break. And so far, the party sucked in his mind. Sex and alcohol just wasn’t his thing. But then his friend had told him to loosen up and have a few drinks so he complied.

He’d been utterly smashed and couldn’t remember a thing the next day (somebody hopefully more sober had managed to drag his drunken ass home that night after the party). Alfred had recovered but when he returned to school it was hell. Everyone was glaring at him or giving him smirks and the girls giggled at him. He had walked on to the cafeteria as usual to get breakfast from the school, and when he sat down in his usual seat; one of the line backs walked past him and dropped a folded piece of paper on his food. Alfred had glared but opened the paper anyway and thank god he hadn’t had anything in his mouth at the time or else it’d have been spat out. ‘Faggot.’ He’d ignored it and crumbled it up at first but soon the notes and papers came from all angles from all different kinds of people. It wasn’t until after there were papers plastered all over his locker that he asked his brother what had happened at the party. Matthew told him he’d willingly made out with several alphas at the party, and shot down omegas and betas that tried. He’d waved his rainbow flag and the school was out to make the rest of his high school career hell. Even the teachers teased him about it.

He growled; glad to have a fresh start in college. He was out either way, because some of the people from his high school had followed him to college and were already telling the other students. Whatever; at least the omegas and betas would know he wasn’t interested. And thanks to society being society, groups weren’t allowed to be mixed in college dorms. Omegas shared rooms with omegas, betas with betas, and alphas with alphas. Alfred prayed to any god that was listening that his roommate wouldn’t be a homophobic asshole.

The college freshman began sifting through his packed belongings to find his iPod and speakers. His thoughts raced at a million miles an hour as he started taking things out. Never one to be horribly organized, Alfred found what he was looking for at the bottom of the box with the bed sheets and blankets and some clothing that had been balled up and stuffed into the box last minute. He found a song that he particularly liked and began to work on putting on the bed sheets on the mattress of the top bunk bed. He glanced down at his watch; it was a little after ten in the morning and his roommate still wasn’t present. Not that he minded. The solitude was nice, and if gave him a chance to snag a chair and start sticking glow in the dark stars to the ceiling. He wasn’t afraid of the dark, but had a love for outer space and the constellations.

By now it was noon and his roommate still hadn’t shown up. Also his stomach was rumbling. The fridge and the cabinets were empty except for some cobwebs, but thankfully Alfred still had his snacks from the flight and the airport. He didn’t particularly feel like leaving, in case his roommate arrived while he was out, and besides, his jet lag was starting to catch up. So he flopped down lazily onto the couch with his multitude of tiny potato chip bags and other junk food, just looking out the window as music played in the background.

He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but he was awake now and the sky was a red color and somebody was knocking on the door. Alfred got up hastily, and half stumbled to the door, running a hand through his messy hair. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he opened the door, but he wasn’t complaining about what he saw. The alpha man standing there was a few inches taller than he was and had short, light blonde hair that looked almost platinum. Alfred stood there stupidly, mesmerized by odd violet eyes. The taller alpha looked away shyly and spoke softly with a Russian accent, “Err, this is room 1962, right?”

“Uh,” Alfred replied dumbly, and mentally hit himself for it. He cleared his throat and grinned, “Yeah! I was wondering if anybody would ever show up! Here let me help you with your stuff.” He stepped out into the hall to help his new roommate. The taller alpha remained silent, neither objecting nor accepting Alfred’s help but honestly didn’t mind. After moving everything into the room and closing the door, Alfred held out his hand, “Alfred F Jones! It’s awesome to finally meet you.”

“Ivan Braginski,” the other alpha replied in a soft tone, but shook Alfred’s hand. Alfred swore his entire hand cracked at the bone crushing handshake he received. He winced a little but still grinned and after they let go and Ivan turned to start unpacking a few things, he made a face of pain and flapped his hand in the air to get blood circulating again. “I do apologize for being late. You see I lived in St. Petersburg, Russia and it’s a fair distance to Moscow and then the flight here was delayed some odd hours… It probably didn’t help that some stupid beta tried to take my stuff and the traffic is pretty bad.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind. Russia, huh? Pretty cold, pretty snowy…” Alfred trailed off and mentally added ‘ _Pretty homophobic_ ’. 

Ivan nodded and looked around the room, then walked over to the wall switch and flipped the lights on, “I see you’ve taken to decorating already.”

“Heh, yeah, sorry; this place was just so disgustingly lifeless when I came in so I slapped up some posters,” Alfred chuckled.

“And glowing stars,” Ivan added, observing the ceiling. He looked back down at Alfred and smiled, “So childish.”

“It’s not childish!” Alfred sputtered defensively, “I know stuff! Like that’s Ursa Major and there’s Ursa Minor and that’s Orion and those two are-“

“Sagittarius and Cancer,” Ivan finished. Alfred blinked at him. Ivan just continued to smile, “I’m impressed, but you know Sagittarius is in the wrong place, right?”

Alfred pouted a little, “I didn’t have enough stars to do anything else close to the others so I picked Sagittarius. Besides, it’s a cool sign.”

Ivan only chuckled and looked around at the various posters Alfred stuck to the walls. Most of them were of bands or some really cool artwork, and fair amounts were related to fandoms Alfred was in. The American noticed Ivan’s gaze linger on a cheesy rainbow poster with the words ‘Keep calm and support gays’. If Ivan had something to say about it, he kept it to himself. The poster itself wasn’t huge, just an average sheet of paper size. If Ivan was against gays, it probably wasn’t good that Alfred had put up a little circular magnet on the mini fridge that said ‘Got pride?’ with the rainbow flag under it.

It would be great if Ivan didn’t care or even supported gay rights, but Alfred just might die if Ivan turned out gay. He was nice to look at. Alfred found himself watching the Russian alpha’s movements and mentally slapped himself, awkwardly clearing his throat, “So is this your first year of college?”

“ _Nyet_ ,” Ivan shook his head, “I finished two years in Russia and transferred here. I have some…odd family members I needed to get away from.”

“So, uh, that makes you how old?” Alfred asked curiously, “And what’s your major?”

“That makes me a 20 year old majoring in astronomy,” Ivan chuckled at the younger’s curiosity, “And what about you?”

“19 year old majoring in…something, I kind of forgot. I’m here for a lot, to be honest; being an astronaut is totally what I’m aiming for!” Alfred replied enthusiastically. 

“I’m surprised, you seem much younger,” Ivan blinked before returning to his suitcases and taking out neatly rolled bed sheets.

Alfred grunted and walked over to the couch, flopping down onto it again, “Yeah well I failed 6th grade and my 8th grade teacher was a douche and held me back.”

“How do you fail 6th grade?” Ivan snorted, “Too distracted by omegas going through puberty?”

Alfred shuddered a little, “No. I don’t really like omegas…or betas. Not in that way at least…”

“Shame; they were talking about you in the lobby,” Ivan sighed.

Alfred groaned and turned over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow and wincing as his glasses pressed against his face uncomfortably. “I don’t want to attract them,” he whined into the pillow, not even caring he was basically telling the other alpha he was gay. Ivan was stupid if he hadn’t figured it out by now anyway.

“I wish you the best of luck then. By the way they were talking, it seems as if you will be having very hard time getting from place to place without a flock trailing after you,” the Russian chuckled, quite amused at Alfred’s openness. He himself didn’t particularly care. Although the Russian government was very strict about no homosexual relationships, the citizens always found a way to stay under the radar if they really wanted to. He’d had his fair share of sex already too. Not necessarily mating, just rather casual (often drunken) sex. There was a difference; sex was casual and expected, but mating (that is, knotting inside the other) was a much deeper topic in itself. It was sort of like marriage. Marriage bonded the soul and mating bonded the body. And more often than not with omegas, matting resulted in pregnancy. 

Needless to say, Ivan had fucked around with a few alphas, but not many. He found Alfred’s pouting and reluctance to be oddly cute. To go from such a loud, bright personality to a shy, subdued personality wasn’t very common in alphas. Perhaps Alfred was a lower classed alpha? Or maybe Alfred just had many beta and omega friends in his childhood? Ivan was sure he’d figure it out in due time; after all, they had a year to figure each other out.

“What’s up with the scarf?” Alfred’s words brought Ivan back from his thoughts.

Out of reflex upon its mention, Ivan touched the end of it before replying, “My older sister made it for me when my parents divorced. It was only a few years after our little sister was born…when they divorced I mean.”

“Oh,” Alfred had gotten up, “Sorry…”

“It’s an honest question. It is warm here, after all,” Ivan replied pulling the pillow case over his pillow and fluffing it before tossing it back onto the bed. “I hope you do not mind, but I am tired and wanting to sleep.”

Alfred just smiled, “Of course, I understand. I’ll just figure out how the shower works and take one of those before I hit the hay myself. Its orientation week so there’s no classes for a few days. If you’re sleeping by the time I’m done, then good night.” The American alpha pulled out some night clothes from his suitcase then walked to the door that lead to the bathroom.

Ivan waited for the door to close the sound of water running to get changed. He removed his scarf, folding it neatly a few times before laying it over the headboard of the bed. Ivan turned off the lights, leaving Alfred to stumble about in the dim light of a nightlight when he came out from the bathroom. He got under the sheets and turned so he was facing the wall.

He felt a bit bad for Alfred. It wasn’t very easy being bent no matter what country you were from. A few social norms were not limited by the borders of countries. Alphas were expected to take on a mate and have children, as omegas were expected to bear many children. Ivan would have preferred to settle down with a nice beta or omega, though if he ended up with an alpha, then fine. Ivan wondered why Alfred was gay. Probably just born that way but if there was something else like not wanting children, that’d be nice to know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is my first time writing Omegaverse! I've read countless Omegaverse fics and to be honest...most of them aren't done very well. Well, no, half are done pretty well but the repetition gets so boring!! Unexpected child(ren), forced marriages/mating, crossovers with Cardverse, acting like a different social structure (an omega disguising himself an alpha or vice versa), etc. That's all nice, but it gets repetitive and boring and leaves a bad taste in your mouth. You just sort of EXPECT what comes next and honestly, I hate that. It's like rereading the same thing over and over and over again just by a different person in a different style with potentially different characters. And did I mention its almost ALWAYS a high school AU when its any kind of school AU? Not that I'm doing much better with the latter but y'know--
> 
> I decided to be a rebel and write my own Omegaverse fanfic. There is no Mpreg, no unexpected childbirth, no forced arrangements, no 'verse crossovers, no acting like a different social structure, no shyness about being gay, and none of the "I like him more than a friend but if I tell him we won't be friends anymore" bullshit. Instead, there is an Alpha/Alpha relationship, a college setting, and porn. Yeah that last bit wasn't necessary because ALL Omegaverse fics have porn but really, who doesn't like porn? :D If you don't like porn, honey you're in the wrong place and you should probably leave now. 
> 
> Reviews are love and encourage me to continue! Until next time!  
> -Alex


	2. Bad Touches and Naked Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed and Ivan gets an unfortunate run-in with three seriously annoying betas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seriously had this idea for Alfred to walk out of the bathroom naked and run into Ivan since before I even started writing this fic. I also wrote this instead of working on my already late essay...that SpongeBob episode comes to mind...
> 
> Not sure what I want to do, tbh! I only have a general idea where I want the story to progress but no idea how to get there. RusAme smut needs to happen but it is entirely too soon for that; there needs to be a plot and at least SOME momentum before they start screwing each other's brains out, yeah?

“Since when does Alfred F. Jones hang out with betas?” Ivan scoffed, turning a page of his textbook. It had been a near two months by now and that was long enough for Ivan to know that Alfred did not hang around betas and omegas simply because practically all of them wanted something from him. To a degree, Ivan admired that Alfred didn’t accept that from others, but it worried him that others would view him as being a typical traditional alpha that was too good for anyone and everyone.

“I’m telling you, he’s pretty cute and he isn’t trying to get laid,” Alfred told Ivan, planting his hands on the table across from Ivan. When Ivan didn’t look up, Alfred knocked a few of Ivan’s books to the floor and still looking at Ivan, unsympathetically said, “Oops.”

Ivan sighed and looked up at Alfred. Such a spoiled little brat he could be at times… “I don’t know how you want me to respond to you getting a new friend.”

“You asked first,” Alfred frowned and straightened up, crossing his arms.

“Fine,” Ivan growled softly, “Then tell me about this ‘cute beta who isn’t looking to get laid’.”

“Forget it,” Alfred grumbled and turned to walk off, “You don’t seem to want to talk anyway. I’ll be back in the room by 2.”

The Russian alpha rubbed his head. Alfred was more than annoying at times and Ivan couldn’t help but to feel that he was spoiled rotten as a child. Ivan looked down at his books on the floor and sighed deeply again, getting out of his chair to retrieve them. When he stacked them back up on the table, he returned to taking notes from his current textbook. He was sitting in the school’s rather large dining area. There were different food venues in the large building and hundreds of tables and chairs that made a sea of light blue and white across the dining area – dare he call it a cafeteria. The noise was moderate but not roaring loud like in secondary school and made for nice background noise while Ivan worked.

Boisterous laughs from a few tables over startled Ivan, making him draw a huge line across his paper. He frowned and glared at the paper and pencil as if it was their fault then looked up at the group creating such obnoxious sounds. There were three of them; when Ivan focused and got a good whiff of their scent, he came to the conclusion that all three were betas and one of them was rather sexually active. He tried to figure out more, straining to hear their voices above the chatter of the other students in the dining hall. The long, wavy haired blond beta with blue eyes and slight stubble was distinctly French, and Ivan figured he was the one having ridiculous amounts of sex. The next one Ivan chose to analyze was a brown haired, green eyed man. This beta was cheerful and constantly smiling, as if everything they were discussing was funny. There was possibly a trace of omega scent clinging to him, but from such a distance it was hard to tell. The man’s tan skin and soft accent of his r’s had Ivan labeling him as Spanish, possibly Italian.

And then there was that albino. At least Ivan assumed him to be. He had pale skin and ruby eyes, along with snowy white hair. While his brunet companion sat happily in direct sunlight filtering in through the windows, the white haired beta preferred the shadows. It was the accent that was a dead giveaway; he was German. East German specifically if Ivan remembered correctly. The trio continued talking loudly about their successes in getting laid (apparently they were in some sort of competition with each other) and the French beta motioned over to Ivan. The other two turned around to look at the alpha and he scowled at them before looking back down at his paper and erasing the dark line the trio had caused him to make.

He tuned the trio out and went back to reading his textbook, trying to find where he last left off. A few sentences into his textbook, he felt the presence of three betas around him. Sure enough, when he looked up it was the three betas he’d been watching earlier. Decided to be polite, Ivan gave a sigh and set his pencil down, “Can I help you three?”

“Sure can!” The German grinned in an annoying way. Ivan felt his eye twitch. The beta continued, “The name’s Gilbert Beilschmidt; upper level beta and damn proud of it! This is my friend Francis,” he motioned to the blond.

Francis nodded and smiled, holding out a hand to Ivan. He only spoke after the alpha shook his hand, “Francis Bonnefoy, mid-level beta. It is wonderful to meet you!”

The brunet went last, still with that wide grin on his face. “Mid-level beta Antonio Carriedo of Spain,” he introduced himself.

Ivan grunted a little. Well, if introductions were in order… “You can call me Ivan. Upper level alpha…and please stay out of my personal space…”

“Sorry,” Francis mumbled and offered an apologetic smile. The beta had leaned in closer to him during his introduction. Had Ivan not been told he was a mid-level beta, he would’ve assumed Francis was a low level beta. “You smell good, that’s all,” the Frenchman explained briefly.

Ivan growled. He wasn’t afraid of being sexually assaulted by these three – alphas were gifted with natural strength and he wasn’t afraid to resort to it if he needed to. Gilbert sighed wistfully, “Your roommate smells delicious too…”

“Beg pardon?” Ivan raised an eyebrow.

“You heard me. That roommate of yours smells fucking delicious. I’d give him a nice hard fuck,” Gilbert grinned. The trio had seated themselves by Ivan now.

“He’s an upper leveled alpha,” Ivan told Gilbert, a bit defensive of the American.

“Nothing bondage could never solve!” The German cackled. “Ah, you understand. Don’t you think he’d look good striped down naked and in cuffs with a nice black, leather collar around his neck and a gag to keep him silent? Mmm…I think he’d need a tail dildo to match…”

Ivan shut his textbook and gathered his things hastily, shoving them into his backpack, “I am not wanting to hear your fantasies!”

“Come on,” Gilbert prodded, snatching a textbook out of Ivan’s reach; “You’ve seen him nude haven’t you?”

“I most certainly have not!” Ivan sputtered, a light blush coming to his cheeks just thinking of the sheer embarrassment that would come from seeing the American naked. But that was enough to get his mind going and wondering things like how well endowed Alfred was and how muscled his upper body was- No! He was not going to start having those types of thoughts.

“Shy?” Antonio asked with a smile.

“I’m not gay!” Ivan snapped and swiped his book from Gilbert. He turned and left quickly, “It was nice meeting you all, but I think I’ll be going back to my dorm now, thank you.”

The trio didn’t seem too keen on letting him leave. They got up at the same time and pursued Ivan. Francis came to Ivan’s left and Gilbert on his right, leaving Antonio to trail behind the tall alpha. After antagonized Ivan all the way back to the alpha dorms, Francis came around to block Ivan’s entrance into the building’s lobby. “You know you’re lucky to be sharing a room with such a popular alpha. He attracts all the social classes. Rumor says he’s got a great ass and a thick, long co-“

Ivan cut him off, “Again. I do not care. Kindly get out of my way.” He shoved past the beta and into the alpha dorm building.

After the door closed, Francis sighed, “Shame.”

“He wouldn’t have been a bad fuck either,” Gilbert crossed his arms. 

“Si, he’s probably a pretty big one,” Antonio agreed softly. The Spaniard jumped when Francis gave his rear a slap.

“You always have us, you know,” Francis chirped. 

Gilbert grinned and came around to Antonio’s other side, giving the brunet beta’s ass a generous squeeze, leaving his hand there. Antonio just gave a smile and a god natured sigh, “You two are-“

“We’re insatiable,” Gilbert nodded.

Francis chuckled, “We know.”

Upstairs, Ivan was struggling to find his room key. Those damn bastards… He’d have to be certain to keep out of their way or else he’d probably end up strangling them; especially that German…he irritated Ivan terribly much. The only one Ivan could probably tolerate for a long duration of time was Antonio. He spared his watch a glance and found that it was only half an hour past noon. Finally locating his room key at the bottom of his backpack, he unlocked the door and walked in, dropping his bag by the door and shutting the door. A nap was sounding good right about now.

Just as Ivan was passing the bathroom door to his bed, Alfred walked out and the two ran into each other. It would have been an understatement to say it was a little bump, because the two fell to the floor. Ivan hissed in slight pain, “Alfred, dammit, you said you wouldn’t be home for another-” The Russian stopped mid-sentence and stared at Alfred. “Alfred…why are you naked?”

“I was taking a shower!” Alfred scrambled backwards and covered his lower regions with his hands, “A better question is why the fuck are you staring?!”

Ivan averted his gaze immediately, turning his head away and closing his eyes and he stumbled to his feet, “No! Why are you back so early and why are you naked? Dammit answer my question!” Both alphas faces were bright red by now and both were thoroughly embarrassed.

“Toris was introducing me to his friends and one of them was an omega that happened to start his heat prematurely today! And I was taking a shower!” Alfred replied as he got up and edged around Ivan to get some clothes.

“Do you always walk around naked after you’ve showered?” Ivan groaned uncomfortably.

“No. I don’t. I just happened to be in a rush and forgot to bring clothes in with me,” Alfred replied, tugging on his boxers and a shirt, “You can look again.”

The Russian alpha opened his eyes and sat up, glaring at the wall, “This is so awkward now…”

“Well if you were anybody else I’d suggest a way to clear up this awkward air but you’re you so I won’t suggest anything,” the younger huffed as he pulled some pants on, still blushing.

“I take offense to that. And by the way, you still smell like an omega in heat,” Ivan commented.

“Not my fault,” Alfred pointed out, “Is it bothering you?”

“It is, thank you for asking,” Ivan huffed softly.

“Well if you need to take care of your problem, then the bathroom is all yours,” Alfred snarled and hopped up onto his bed, turning his back to Ivan.

He didn’t really have one of those types of problems, but the comment threw Ivan off a little nonetheless. No, his problem was currently his day. He met quite a troublesome trio and ran into his stark naked roommate. And right after saying he’d never seen Alfred naked too… Still, that didn’t change anything. He was NOT attracted to Alfred and he had no intentions to do so. Of course, it would be quite a curious thing if they ever came around to fucking each other. They were both upper level alphas after all… Ivan pushed the thought away with a frown and just lay down on the couch to stare up at the ceiling and meditate.


	3. Barmageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alpha exclusive party doesn't work out so well for Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't even comprehend what's going on. I got halfway done with this shortly after chapter two months ago and I'm just now proofreading it, unacceptable. If you can't tell, the last part of this chapter was a shoddy attempt at a hasty finish to this because I can't find the willpower to even try to continue it. Uh...half sex in this chapter. An attempt is made but...yeah.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Drug use, alcohol use, DenAme, RusEng if you squint reeaaallly hard, dubcon, there's almost rape but Ivan stops it

It’d been two weeks. Alfred’s omega friend’s heat had passed, but they let another week go by just to be safe and to get the scent off him. Alfred had invited them all to a quaint little restaurant in the beta community part of campus, as a neutral ground of sorts. Ivan was introduced to a brunet beta with dark green eyes named Toris, who was from Lithuania; an Estonian beta named Eduard, who had longish short pale blond hair and glasses; and the omega from Latvia named Raivis, who had baby blue eyes and short, messy dark blond hair. Raivis was jumpy, even for an omega, although Ivan soon learned he was in the middle omega level.

Lunch was uncomfortable, from the waiter spilling the drinks over Ivan to the awkward conversations. Even Alfred, who was usually excellent at breaking the ice, couldn’t find a way to clear the awkward away. Anything the betas or omega said, Ivan had something to say back in response; everything quickly turned political and into a typical chain of command discussion. Raivis or the betas would say something and either Ivan or Alfred would squash it with a firm rebuttal. Nature couldn’t be helped, and it _was_ nature after all for alphas to never let an omega or beta win an argument.

The bill was split and everyone hastily left, eager to get out of the restaurant and back to the comfort of their own dorm. But for Ivan and Alfred, the discomfort continued even back in their room. The incident with running into each other when one was nude, and then walking in another time to find the other doing _things_ was just plain weird and when they looked at each other and made eye contact, they’d remember those encounters and snap their heads in another direction, blushing. Otherwise, the pair hadn’t fought.

At least not physically. There were days when they’d butt heads over something old like which one had higher birth rights due to ancestry, and it’d end with bickering over the other’s “horrible dinner” or something of that nature, and one or both would leave to blow off steam. And then there were times it’d turn into emotional assault. Alfred would accuse Ivan of being cold hearted and unsympathetic, and Ivan would retaliate by saying Alfred was too immature and incapable of helping anyone but himself. The insults and words were often harsher than that, but they got over their squabbles and apologized within a few days.

Alfred sighed and pulled his book out of his backpack, setting it on the kitchen counter before opening the fridge to get a drink. Ivan spied the book cover and smirked a little, “What an interesting book, Fredka.”

Alfred turned and glared at him, “Yeah, so? Who cares…and don’t call me Fredka, commie.” He reached for his book.

Ivan snatched it away from him, “At least my nickname for you is not insulting or derogatory. I could call you all sorts of foul things in Russian and you’d never know if I was complimenting or insulting you. On the contrary, you think you’re so high and mighty because you’re an American. Wrong.”

“Shut up and give me my book back,” Alfred snarled, setting the cup down and stalking over to Ivan.

“So short,” Ivan cooed as if he were talking to a small child, and he extended his arm with the book high up. Alfred jumped to grab it, resulting in Ivan jerking his arm back and downwards. The blond bespectacled America hissed and lunged for it again. Ivan held it back up above Alfred’s reach, although he didn’t expect when Alfred pinched his side. Yelping at the sensitivity, Ivan dropped the book in favor of curling his arms around himself and scooting away from Alfred.

“You should’ve just given me my book back,” Alfred told him, bending down and scooping up the object.

Ivan snorted and stood straight again, “You know the Alpha Rho Eta fraternity invited us to their party tomorrow night, right?”

“arh?”Alfred asked in astonishment, “I didn’t think they’d ever invite someone like me. I could see if they invited you to one of their parties, but me?”

“The invite in the mail this afternoon had both of our names. Said to dress like for a normal party. Just for alphas, it says, and it is being held at the Underground,” Ivan replied.

Alfred settled on the couch and cracked his book open, “Does it have an address?”

“It doesn’t. These types of things never do. It makes it so only intelligent ones can find it. But there is a riddle here to help us find where the Underground is. I’ve already figured it out, but I’ll see if you want to try solving it first.”

Alfred waved his hand, “Nah, just tell me when we should be going. I trust you enough to follow you there.”

 

* * *

The duo arrived at the alpha exclusive party about half an hour after it officially started. The place wasn’t actually underground, but was rather the name of a club that had two levels of basements. Of course those basements had been renovated where one was more of a dancefloor complete with a disco ball and vibrant, blinding balls of colorful light. And the second level down, well, that was a level for the ones who got a little too crazy and needy. And naturally the ground floor that one walked into was a bar with a stage and a pole on it, one end rooted into the stage and the other fastened to the ceiling. It seemed it wasn’t exactly alpha exclusive either. Poor drugged up omegas were flirting with alphas in desperate attempts to get rid of the undesired pure want in their bodies. Alfred was disgusted with it and sat down in a bar stool, opening a tab and ordering a whiskey. Ivan only chuckled and sat down next to him, asking for vodka and earning a raised eyebrow from the American next to him.

Ivan wasn’t sure when Alfred had gotten up and stumbled down the stairs to the area where most of the attendees were. The Russian just sighed at his loss of somewhat silent company and ordered his third bottle of vodka (making the bartender give him a concerned look). He dropped his money on the bar and took his bottle before headed down the stairs to check up on Alfred. It’d be a shame if he had to carry the poor fool back to their dorm because he passed out… Thankfully there were seats down on this level too, close to the walls.

The only available seat he could find was one next to a sandy blond man with bright green eyes and ridiculous eyebrows. He huffed and sat down, not caring if the seat was being saved. Despite pretty much everyone being an alpha, he could probably still sweep them off their feet and have their faces meet the floor before they could react. After he threw his head back and practically inhaled his vodka, he scanned through what he could see of the crowd, looking for his roommate. About ten minutes later he found Alfred dancing with a shorter man with violet eyes and a bright attitude. The Russian alpha was quite enjoying Alfred making a fool of himself with his American dance moves in a British dominated club. Were there really even cultural differences when it came to party dance moves? Maybe he’d had too much to drink already…oh well.

“Does he tickle-your-fancy?” A voice interrupted Ivan’s watching of the goofy American.

He turned to look at the sandy blond with enormous eyebrows from earlier, “Hm?”

“The Yank. You like him?” He asked, English accent heavy. Ivan mentally noted the several beer bottles set down next to his chair.

Ivan shrugged, “He’s my roommate. I have to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself. The idiot would probably trip over his own shoelaces and bust his head. Lord knows I’m not carrying him back to the dorms. He’s a heavy fatass.”

“You’ve been under him before?”

"What?" Ivan blinked, "He's my roommate. He squashes me when he wants the couch for himself. If, comrade, you are implying I am gay, then you are wrong."

The British alpha snorted and took a few gulps from his beer, "You Russians are so uptight and most of you are in denial." The two looked over at Alfred again before Arthur continued, "You know the lad is gay, right?"

"Hm? Yes, I knew. It doesn't bother me, but how do you know?"

"I can smell it. I grew up in London. In such a big city you either develop a sharp sense if smell for those things or you drown yourself in alcohol and fuck whatever you can get your dick in. I'm more sensible than the latter. Gay alphas have their own scent. You can tell they're still alphas but they tend to have a more sweet tang to their scent like an omega about to go into heat. It's barely noticeable though, unless you're used to detecting it," the other explained.

"I see..." Ivan muttered. He grew up with limited social interaction and there were days he found it hard to tell an alpha from a beta.

The sandy blond smirked a little, "I'd personally find it quite fun to tie the little bastard down and fuck him senseless, but he's an upper level alpha. I don't have much of a chance. Ah well, I wouldn't try anyway. There's a little beta I'm courting and it wouldn't do much good to have another's scent so deep in my clothes. But he could show a bit more respect for my attempts to court him...damn French frog..." He scowled and finished off his bottle.

"Surely you are not talking about the beta Francis Bonnefoy?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. That's the bastard...he has shitty friends... Regardless, that doesn't matter right now really. You need to unwind. You're so uptight, as all Russians are, and the only cure is a mate who knows fun and excitement."

"You-" Ivan was cut off.

"That's right. You're an upper level alpha. Here's what you do. You take him back to your dorm and you mate the idiot. There'll probably be a good tussle for dominance but you don't let him win, you hear? Get him down under you and hold him tight. Then you work him up, play with him, I'm sure he likes that shit. And then you better not let your efforts go to waste. You need to knot in him. Make him know he's under you. You'll more than likely need to reinforce this a few times but it'll be worth it. I'm pretty sure he's got a big cock." The short alpha paused in his rambling and leaned in closer to Ivan, "I think you have a big cock too."

Ivan found himself leaning away as the other leaned in. "Pardon?"

"All upper level alphas do," he smirked before straightening out again and looking back over at Alfred, "Looks like Mathias is stealing your soon to be mate."

Ivan glared at the smaller alpha's word choice but looked over, frowning a little at what he saw. A tall, pale skinned made with spikey blond hair was taking advantage of a very drunk Alfred currently, his hands on Alfred's ass, grinding their hips together. Ivan growled softly at what he saw and set his vodka down before getting up and walking over to this Mathias character. "I'll watch your drink!" The English man called out with a laugh at Ivan's display of obvious jealousy. Ivan found himself wondering when he started caring for Alfred's safety.

Yet as soon as he arrived, the song ended and Mathias let go, walking off into the crowd. Alfred stumbled drunkly when someone elbowed him and the Russian alpha grunted at suddenly having an armful of American. "Hey Ivy," Alfred grinned stupidly.

Painfully aware of the bushy eyebrowed man watched Ivan scowled and set Alfred upright again, "Is Ivan. Not Ivy."

Alfred giggled like a small child and poked Ivan's cheek, "Your accent is thicker when you've had some drinks."

Ivan swatted his hand away from his face, "We need to be leaving soon before...regrettable things happen. You are much too drunk to be making on the fly decisions right now."

Alfred looked at his watch, "It's only eleven can we just stay another hour?"

"Fine," Ivan sighed, "Just try not to do anything stupider than normal please?"

The slightly shorter alpha grinned and bounced off into the crowd. Ivan returned to his seat ad groaned, sliding down in it and snatching up his bottle, finishing it off. The sandy blond alpha was looking at him with gleaming eyes, "So?"

"I'm not drunk enough to consider your oh so generous offer," he glared.

He laughed loudly, drunkly, "I like you. You can call me Arthur."

"Ivan," he replied under his breath. If Arthur continued to talk, Ivan had chosen to ignore him. He was between watching Alfred stumble around like a klutz or making sure Mathias didn't try to bother his roommate. He checked his watch. He could go for another glass or two of vodka but it'd be best to stay as sober as he could be if he needed to react. It was almost twelve now. He was about to go get Alfred when Matthias strode over, wrapping an arm around Alfred's waist and pulling him close.

Maybe the two were dating? Though Ivan never once recalled Alfred saying so, and there was something off about this. Or maybe Arthur was right..? He followed the two upstairs to the bar area, suspicious of Mathias' intentions. Two beers ended up in front of them and Ivan sat down a few bar stools away, getting himself a virgin drink. Their drinks were gone swiftly and they left their money on the bar before headed back downstairs.

Ivan sighed and took his time, swirling the plastic ice cubes in his drink. When he was done he headed down to the dance floor again, looking for Alfred to take him back to their dorm. Yet after fifteen minutes of searching he couldn't find them. He growled in frustration and leaned against the wall, unsurprisingly next to Arthur. "If you're looking for Mathias he took your mate down another level."

"Alfred isn't my mate you-" 

"Something about sex," Arthur interrupted.

A small jolt of raw alpha power left Ivan but he reeled it back in quickly. A few alphas looked confused and the dancing had ceased, while the omegas and betas there for entertainment looked quite afraid and nervous at sensing an angry alpha. Ivan ignored the stares and took three steps at a time down to the lowest level. It was quiet down here, the loud music from above barely audible. Soundproof rooms must have been installed here. That certainly complicated things, Ivan frowned. He tried to catch Alfred's scent mingled in with the strong smells of desperate omegas. 

It took a decent amount of time but he found the room; third on the left with rich purple curtains covering the door to signify the room was occupied. Testing the doorknob, he was surprised to find it unlocked but he pushed into the room anyway, growling and letting his authority fan out. Clothes had been tossed messily to the floor and Ivan's snarling only grew at finding Alfred on the bed on his back under the other alpha. 

"Ay! The curtains were down you dolt!" Mathias snapped in irritation. Ivan always seemed to have good timing, seeing as the spikey haired alpha was about to penetrate Alfred. And poor Alfred was panting and whining miserably like an omega in heat, so desperate to have something in him. "Hey, didn't you hear me? Get out!"

Ivan frowned deeper, "You are the one needing to get out, comrade."

"He's not yours," Mathias narrowed his eyes.

"He isn't yours either," Ivan retorted.

"He's about to be. Such an untouchable creature..."

Ivan advanced, fuming and ready to pull Mathias to the floor, "You only want to be able to claim you've fucked the virgin alpha and nothing more."

"At least I want something from him. You're just jealous that you won't be able to have him," Mathias retorted. A whine from Alfred had Mathias hushing him gently.

The Russian bristled, "I would not need drugs or violence to bed him." He regretted those words the second they fell from his lips.

Mathias turned his head to look at a now unsure Ivan. He gave a cocky grin, "Is that a challenge?" Ivan didn't reply, simply being uncertain of exactly how to reply. Mathias' grin widened, "Fine then. You have until the end of the semester to lay claim to him. If you don't then he's _mine_."

"And if I do not take your offer up?" Ivan asked.

"Then I'll just take him right here and now. Or we could just go with the challenge but both fuck him right now."

Ivan's glare returned, "Nyet. I will accept your offer only if you get out now."

The shorter alpha seemed to be weighing his options, looking over Alfred and trying to sense if it'd be a missed opportunity. Finally he sighed and got up, reluctantly pulling his clothing back on. "The drug wears off quicker if he gets a dick in him. Otherwise he'll be a mess for three more hours." At that he walked from the room, calling from the hall, "The rest of the semester! That's all you've got if you want him that badly!"

Ivan hissed and slammed the door shut, locking it this time. He sighed, rage dying down and looking over pitifully at the poor drugged up American. Damn... Without anger clouding his senses now he was starting to feel the effects of the drug himself. Alfred's scent was just so tender. It was so sweet and inviting…no. He couldn't do that. Taking advantage of Alfred...he just couldn't. Still, there really should be some toys or something in one of the drawers in the room that he could at least try to help Alfred... Opening the top drawer of the nightstand next to the bed, Ivan couldn’t help but blush at the rather vast array of sex toys that were crammed into the drawer. Did anybody even clean these between sessions?

A needy whine from Alfred had Ivan shutting the drawer and sitting on the bed next to Alfred empty handed. He didn't dare touch the other alpha in his current state, "Sorry Fredka. It's going to be like this for a while. I'm not going to take advantage of you like that."

The next hour dragged by slowly, consisting of Alfred's begging and Ivan pushing the other away while trying to keep himself in check. He sighed, "Put your pants on at least and I'll lay down next to you..."

Alfred seemed hesitant but ended up tugging his boxers on, then pulling Ivan down on the bed next to him. Perhaps inhaling the other's scent would help. Ivan grumbled softly but ran a hand through Alfred's hair, stroking it gently and trying to soothe him. The gentle touches seemed to work, seeing as the American alpha slowed down, taking more even breaths now and falling into a state of rest. The calmer air allowed Ivan to finally breathe and he closed his eyes.

It turned out to be a mistake on his part for letting his guard down. Alfred shifted suddenly about an hour later and Ivan had no time to react as Alfred withdrew handcuffs and had them locked around Ivan's wrists, then attached to an additional lock on the wall seemingly for just this type of thing. Ivan cursed in Russian, spitting fury and glaring at Alfred. "Fredka don't! You are under ill effects of drugs-"

"Maybe an hour or so ago but not currently...well...not as badly, anyway. Still drunk? Probably," he shrugged.

Ivan growled and gave a harsh tug at his restraints, wincing a little at the pain he caused himself, "This was a setup."

The younger laughed softly and put a hand on Ivan's chest, "No, not at all. I didn't expect for the other alpha to get involved."

"You were planning on drugging me in the first place?" Ivan hissed in irritation, wriggling around to get Alfred away from him.

"Nah. Mostly the plan was to see if I could get you laid but...hmm...too many drinks you know?" He fiddled with Ivan's light jacket, then slid the Russian's t-shirt up, exposing his chest. "You're nice to look at, has anybody ever told you that?"

"Da, I have been told that before, now let me go you-" He stopped mid insult as Alfred raked his nails over his chest, scratching at his nipples in a surprisingly nice way. The nails became soft fingertips that traced over his muscles when Alfred changed his hand position. Ivan hissed out, "So what? You didn't get a fuck buddy and now you are going to rape me?"

"Rape is a strong word. But no. I'm not," Alfred's hands slid down to unfasten the button of Ivan's jeans, tugging down the zipper. Ivan gave a warning noise and tried to shift away as best as he could, gasping when Alfred squeezed at his groin. "Stop trying to squirm away. You're not getting fucked, big guy, I'm riding you."

Ivan lay there, mouth open and at a loss for words. Alfred laughed and Ivan shut his mouth, looking away, suddenly shy. The younger used Ivan's silence and pause in movements to jerk his pants off, boxers following suit quickly before I can could protest more. He frowned a little seeing how the Russian wasn't erect and looked back up at his face, "Don't like topping from the bottom?"

"No," he retorted, edge returning, "I like my partners to be fully submissive to me."

"Too bad," Alfred gave a sly smirk, "And don't think about trying to kick me or I'll tie your legs down too. I wouldn't mind giving you a gag either." That got Ivan's attention. He felt Alfred's weight leave him but watched silently as the blue eyed blond settled his head between his legs, gingerly wrapping his lips around the head of Ivan's manhood.

Ivan let out a soft gasp at the contact. Sure he'd gotten head before but it had been many years... Something within him was pleased it was another alpha sucking him off. Still, he wasn't too thrilled about the handcuffs. He had to wonder if this was just random sex or if it was mating...he would've liked to have done it more traditionally and lovingly if it was mating, though he had a gut feeling it was just going to end up being sex. Oh, but if they did end up as mates...well...he was fine with taking care of the younger alpha but there would be a lot to worry about.

Ivan was snapped out of his thoughts by lewd noises from Alfred, who had his eyes closed and hands massaging Ivan's inner thighs. Alfred was quite pleased with his work, already having worked Ivan up. A hand left Ivan's pale thigh in favor of lightly fondling his balls, making Ivan groan ever so softly. Alfred pulled his mouth off Ivan's cock, giving a few more obscene licks. The hand lightly grazing Ivan's balls moved to stroke his erection now instead, mouth shifting a little lower to suck and tease Ivan's sac.

Ivan bit his lower lip, chewing it raw as Alfred teased his lower regions and brought him to a full erection. He longed for his hands to be free, either to be able to muffle his approval or push Alfred's head closer. The older alpha was glad the walls were soundproof. In spite of not making a lot of noise, he was embarrassed by the few sounds that did escape (much to Alfred's disappointment).

And suddenly Alfred's soft, warm, teasing mouth was gone and Ivan fought to hold in a whine of disapproval at his loss. How uncharacteristic of him to behave as a wanton omega. Alfred straddled Ivan's hips, letting Ivan's manhood press against his ass but not allowing him what they both wanted. Instead he pressed three of his fingers to Ivan's lips, "If you're good and suck then you'll get a nice show."

Curse Alfred for being such a brat. Hesitantly he opened his mouth to suck on the fingers Alfred presented to him. He was pretty sure there was lube somewhere in the room but Alfred was being a typical dumb American alpha. He was also beginning to notice a pattern. If he said no about something happening between them it usually happened within a few hours of him denying it happened. Ivan gagged a little and glared up at Alfred. “Your thoughts keep wandering, babe. Focus on me.” In response for getting lightly choked, Ivan bit Alfred’s fingers. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to reciprocate the earlier pain.

While the Russian sucked on his fingers, Alfred used his free hand to stroke himself, sighing happily at giving himself the attention. Not much later Ivan gave a gentle nip and

Alfred withdrew his fingers. “Good boy,” Alfred praised and the older alpha rolled his eyes. “As promised, you get a show now.” With that Alfred reached back and pressed a finger into himself, letting out a soft whine. Ivan watched as the younger alpha stretched himself out, making lewd noises and beautiful expressions. Ivan tugged at his handcuffs again, wanting to touch the American so badly. Alfred clicked his tongue a little, as of telling Ivan to stop and pressing in another finger with a slight groan.

"Do you play with yourself often?" Ivan asked with a soft chuckle, mildly surprised at how thick his accent had come out.

Alfred shivered. He tended to have a problem with foreign accents... "No, you jerk...okay...maybe..." He looked down at Ivan's erection, "God you're so big..."

"I assume that is compliment?"

"Yes, big guy, it's a compliment," Alfred snorted, scissoring his fingers inside himself and falling mostly silent again, chewing his bottom lip.

The Russian alpha couldn't help but look over Alfred, currently in a hazy state of mind. The blond's bangs were stuck to his face from sweat, although that stupid little cowlick remained upright and stubborn as ever, swaying with Alfred's motions. The younger’s tan lines were faded now as he was returning to a pale color. Part of Ivan was disappointed with this, having liked the rich tan color Alfred sported earlier in the school year. Alfred's eyes were closed, trying to focus on his task. Ivan continued to observe. A little pudge around his stomach but there was the very faint outline of abs. Alfred's arms were well muscled too, not ripped like a professional wrestler but nice enough. His legs looked strong as well, though not as strong as his own, but he assumed Alfred did not do ballet or Cossack dancing from the young age of seven, either.

Ivan let out a soft gasp when he felt a hand wrap around his erection again, glancing at Alfred's face once more to find that the American was preparing to sink down on him.

The pain that washed over them both was nearly unbearable. Ivan hissed at feeling Alfred's sudden tight heat around his cock and Alfred let out a whimper upon realizing Ivan's full size. For a while they both remained as motionless as possible, struggling to see if adjustments could be made. Had Alfred been an omega there would've been natural slick and a more accommodating body for Ivan, and little to no pain for Alfred.

"Fredka-" Ivan started to let Alfred know if he wasn't ready then another time could be arranged for them to continue, but Alfred hushed him.

"We're not stopping now after already getting this far...gh....just...wait a little more..." Silence aside from unsteady breathing. Alfred gave a soft, forced chuckle, "Well... we know next time to use more lube then."

'Next time?' Ivan nearly asked but held his tongue.

A long time passed before the American began to shift his hips. Even then he made sounds of discomfort and pain but kept going regardless. He hardly lifted himself an inch or so before sliding back down. The sex was drawn out, painful for both parties and hardly enjoyable. Alfred sighed and eventually gave up, undoing the Ivan’s handcuffs before going down and sucking the Russian off to completion. Ivan wanted to at least return the favor but Alfred waved him off and jerked himself to completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the latter part of this chapter was hastily written so I could get the chapter and finished xP I still am not entirely sure which direction to go in, so if you have any ideas or thoughts, or things you'd like to see, please be sure to leave a comment! Comments encourage me to continue and let me know that you guys enjoy the content I'm putting out~
> 
> Until next chapter!  
> -Alex


	4. Planning Is Futile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter! Weird ain't it? One of those horrid filler chapters that is boring but contains useful information for later in the fic.

The next morning Ivan awoke to a heavy weight on his chest and Alfred's hair tickling his nose. With a half numb arm he brushed the hair from his face and opened his eyes. Alfred was laying on him, head over Ivan's heart still asleep, sheets draped over him. To varying degrees Ivan was glad they hadn't mated, but currently found himself wanting to protect Alfred from whatever harm may come his way. Dare he say he wanted to _care_ for the American and spend the rest of forever together.

 The Russian rested his arm on Alfred's back, closing eyes again. It was nice to have Alfred's sweet scent around him. Ivan found Alfred's scent reminded him of his family trip to America as a child - all those open fields and ripe fruits and those _sunflowers_. He probably missed those the most... Except he very much disliked the majority of his family.

He came from a long line of rich folk from the very early people who had Braginski as their last name. His grandfather was a famous war general alpha with the code name Winter. Ivan couldn't even remember his grandfather's real name. His grandmother had been a vicious Mongolian beta male, whom his grandfather had picked up during an attack and admired his spirit. They'd had a daughter - an alpha daughter. The rest of their children had been betas much to his grandfather's annoyance. One day his Mongolian grandmother had vanished. Some said he ran away and others say his husband hired an assassin.

His mother had been given an omega at first, but no chemistry meant no babies, and no babies meant the end of the Braginski line. And so that omega had been thrown out and labeled as infertile. She'd had no luck for a while, omega after omega of both genders being thrown out until she met her mate while visiting a friend in St. Petersburg. Her father wasn't thrilled but wanted to see his grandchildren before he died and begrudgingly allowed it. 

Ivan's sister Katyusha was the firstborn, a healthy little omega. Ivan had been the family's pride and joy being an alpha. Then there was the last little girl; Natalia, who had been an accident according to their grandfather. Though their father still loved them all fiercely and often waved a rifle around and growled fury when his mother in law beat them. Ivan had no idea why, but the Mongolian only ever seemed to 'discipline' him...

He was snapped from his thoughts at the jangling of keys and a twisting doorknob. He growled and propped himself on an elbow, pulling the sheets higher up around them and waking Alfred in the process. The scent of the omega and beta hit Ivan as soon as they pushed the door open. Another loud growl but this time it came from a now alert Alfred.

"Ah...shit, sorry..." the omega turned away, abashed by the turn of events.

The beta continued to look over them though. There was a long silence before the beta janitor chuckled in amusement, "Never thought I'd walk in on a pair of alphas."

"Out," Ivan glowered. When the beta didn't move he swiped a shoe from the floor and flung it at the beta. There was a yelp of panic and the shoe hitting the door as it slammed shut. "Ugh...too early in the morning for this shit..." Ivan complained and flopped back on the bed.

"It's actually a little past noon," Alfred told him, checking his phone. 

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Ivan asked softly.

Alfred got up and shrugged a little, "Most of it; except there was a lapse between when I saw Mathias over me, and then nothing. I started to remember things just prior to handcuffing you. ...he didn't knot me did he?"

Ivan shook his head and Alfred resumed his search for his clothes, wondering if he should tell Alfred about the bet. Not yet...

Suddenly there were jeans in his face. Alfred chirped energetically, "Come on, they're waiting for us to leave. Also I'm hungry and there's a great cafe in the neutral part of campus!"

Morning people irked Ivan just a little... Regardless, he got up and looked around for his boxers, holding his pants to his lower half shyly. Alfred smirked, noticing this, "Really? You're going to try to be modest after what we just did?" He waved Ivan's boxers around.

"Fredka I swear, if you don't give me my underwear back I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" He smirked even more, "You'll tackle me and risk those two coming in and seeing you as naked as when you first came into the world?"

"You stupid American, I thought you were hungry..."

 

"Well I am but....eh," he grinned and pulled on the rest of his clothes, headed for the door.

"Hey!" Ivan snarled.

"You can free ball it today or..." Alfred trailed off.

"Or?" Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Or....or you can give me a kiss."

"You can get it after you give me my damn boxers back," Ivan walked over, still covering himself.

"Oh? Were you planning on giving me one even before my proposal?"

After some more teasing Alfred finally surrendered Ivan's underwear and Ivan gave him a shy kiss. He went to get dressed and Alfred totally didn’t enjoy watching him. Wait where did that come from? The younger alpha blinked. He probably still just had after effects of whatever Mathias put in his drink...yeah...

When the pair was finally ready, they exited the room. Alfred marched ahead without a care in the world while Ivan felt the stares of the janitors piercing him as he followed Alfred. After the two were gone the beta nudged the omega, "Didja get the pictures?"

"Yeah," he nodded and showed the other his phone.

The beta ruffled his hair, "Good. Blackmail is always a good thing to have."

"What do you even want it for?" The shorter male asked.

"That alpha with the scarf owes me a few favors. Think of it this way. You want that blond alpha? You take him. Use those pictures to get what you want from him. They aren't mates."

"But..." the poor omega looked into the room.

"One night flings cause less heartache, bro," he patted the smaller's back before entering to set to work cleaning the room.

\-----

By the time they got to the small restaurant, their stomachs were growling. Their waitress seated them in a booth capable of seating four people. Ivan sat down first, scooting over to the wall, and much to his surprise, the American sat down next to him as opposed to across from him. 

Food ordered and drinks delivered, Ivan noted that Alfred liked his coffee with four packs of sugar and exactly one and a half little cups of creamer. He himself, on the other hand, had gotten black tea.  He couldn't help but wish he had a newspaper to hide behind like in the movies, for he felt the other patrons looking at them...well...even if they weren't they had to have a poor sense of smell to not be able to tell what the pair had done.

It wasn't so bad though...at least not until the definitions of trouble, annoyance, and persistence walked in. The trio immediately spotted Ivan and Alfred, and headed over. Antonio and Francis plopped down in the booth seats across from Alfred and Ivan, while Gilbert squeezed into the seat next to the pair (resulting in Alfred practically seating himself in Ivan's lap, not being fond of the albino German).

"Hello," Francis greeted cheerfully, "And how are we this fine afternoon?"

"Fine," Ivan grunted, nearly being squashed under Alfred's weight.

Gilbert leaned in closer towards the pair, earning a growl from both alphas. The beta only backed off after inhaling their scent, "Hmr...smells like a near mating... Not a merged scent of mates but close. Still...you have your individual scents..."

"Not so loud!" Ivan scolded and smacked him.

As Gilbert cringed in pain, Francis continued where his friend had left off, "Smells like it was a good session but...were there hormone drugs involved?"

With a sigh, Ivan spent the next fifteen or twenty minutes explaining the situation to them. He ignored the look the waitress gave them when she presented them with their food, but it was harder to ignore Alfred squirming in his lap trying to get comfortable. The trio ordered their own food on a separate bill but remained at the table. Ivan found it to be a very difficult task to eat with an American sitting in his lap - the trio seemed to find it amusing.

"Mmm I do have to wonder though...you're both upper level alphas...might I ask who topped?" Francis asked. 

"That's not-" Ivan was cut off. 

"Francis feels the need to know everyone's business in sexual involvements. He wants every detail and it constantly pisses off the alpha courting him," Antonio apologized for him, casting a glare at Francis.

"Oh but..." The Frenchman seemed disappointed, "But I've never seen or heard of two upper level alphas before... I certainly always imagined you two to be the type that wrestles for dominance in bed... Oh or are you two perhaps quite kinky and it's settled with whoever gets strapped down with bondage first?"

Alfred blushed, Ivan nearly choked on his mouthful of beef. The Russian was glad to be able to hide his face by pressing against Alfred's back. The trio laughed obnoxiously at that and Gilbert seized the opportunity of Ivan's shyness to tug down the larger alphas scarf, revealing purplish marks courtesy of Alfred. The trio of betas snickered at that and Ivan shoved Gilbert off the booth seat.

"Why must my every meeting with you lot result in embarrassment on my behalf?" Ivan asked, red now and readjusting his scarf to hide his neck...and part of his face.

"It's natural for us," Gilbert muttered from the floor, sitting up and frowning at Ivan.

"It's a hobby of ours to know everyone's sex life," Antonio hummed in agreement.

"We don't give information away though," Francis told them, "Whatever we find out is between us and our partners. Ah but...Arthur doesn't care much for it...neither does Antonio's omega..."

"I can't believe you put thought behind what we do even though we aren't together..." Ivan muttered.

Francis shrugged, "You two just give off vibes of connection but being such alphas there may be power control problems after mating."

"Ugh stop talking as if we've already signed a contract. I'm going to shove my damn broccoli down your throat," Alfred snarled.

"I'd rather you shove something else of yours down my throat," Francis winked. None of the trio missed Ivan tighten his possessive hold on Alfred, though Ivan was unaware he'd actually done it.

There was silence from the table for a while aside from forks and knives scraping ceramic plates. Ivan finished first, despite having to eat around Alfred. When Ivan set his fork down, Antonio picked up where the conversation left off, "Which one is more motherly? That...ought to settle any further disputes over who bottoms."

"Nyet," Ivan growled, "We are both on the American level in class, strength, dominance, and parenting abilities. That is a fact."

"Well you won't know if you don't handle kids," Gilbert pointed out through a mouthful of potatoes.

Ivan snorted, "Parents will not let their children in the presence of strange alphas, not even those in daycares. That is why daycares are run by omegas and a few betas."

"Well the educational building has a daycare. There's an abnormality; a short, sweet, Finnish guy. Everyone admires him and his child handling abilities, except he's an alpha that behaves as a low class beta or upper class omega. He tends to be intimidated by other alphas like an omega but is fully capable of kicking one’s ass to Pluto if he so needs to," Antonio told them.

Gilbert chuckled nervously, "The alpha courting him is frightening..." Ivan raised an eyebrow. Gilbert huffed, "You two aren't the only gay alphas in the school you know. The others are just smart enough to hide their affections. They won't risk being kicked out."

"This place is just as fucked up as America when it comes to this shit...this classist bullshit has to stop..." Alfred pouted and leaned back against Ivan.

The Russian growled lightly, “If you keep moving about I’m going to throw you _and_ Gilbert to the floor.” When Alfred stilled at hearing that, Ivan continued, “While I reiterate once again that I’m not gay, it is still upsetting that people cannot publicly love who they want. But what can a handful of college students do in a huge, wide world of bigots?”

“Every movement has to start somehow, some way, at some place, at some point in time if it’s going to accomplish anything. Those movements we read about in classes wouldn’t be in said books if people sat around and felt sorry about the situation they wanted to change,” Gilbert stated.

Francis looked on curiously, “And are you proposing what I think you’re proposing?”

“Hell yeah!” Gilbert grinned and slammed a fist down on the table, “We’re gonna start a club right here on campus. All the past ones in previous years have been shot down so fast, but if we can get the club big enough, there’s no way they can possibly shut us down!”

“I can think of several ways that would go horribly wrong…” Alfred muttered.

His murmuring went unheard by the albino beta, who prattled on, “Toni can ask the graphic design guys to whip up some cool posters and make up a web page for us. My awesome self will be going into the system and figuring out the buildings and schedules for meetings. And Francis, of course, will be our delivery guy to get the word out.”

Both Alfred and Ivan found it astounding how both betas went along so easily with Gilbert’s plans. It sounded like complete and utter nonsense to them… The Frenchman chimed in excitedly, “Each class should have a lead speaker for representation purposes. I think most attending will be queer, so we’ll all be aware of the problems we all already face, but there are still problems each class faces individually.”

“There exists a simple flaw, in that,” Ivan sighed, “Betas are not gay. You guys can’t be. A beta and beta relationship is quite normal. By societal norms and stereotypes, an alpha couple will only ever fight and cause serious damage, while an omega couple will be in constant heat due to triggering the other’s heat.”

“Mmm…true… Perhaps a beta mediator then…” Francis nodded in thought.

Alfred shifted abruptly, hastily getting up and shoving Gilbert to the floor again, “You guys have fun with that and good luck. I won’t show up, though, so don’t invite me. Ivan get the bill, we’re leaving.” He left the establishment without another word.

“But…he’s gay, isn’t he? You’d think he’d be right behind this…” Antonio frowned, “I wonder why he’s so upset?”

The trio continued to mutter amongst themselves, the topic between the club to be and Alfred. Ivan frowned and got up, taking the bill off the table and headed to the counter where Alfred was waiting impatiently. The duo paid for their meal, and Ivan all but chased after his roommate. “Alfred, what’s wrong?” Ivan called out.

“Nothings wrong,” the blond growled in response. Although the stress scent he gave off was unnerving everyone around him…

Ivan’s frown deepened, “Slow down so I can talk to you properly!”

“No,” Alfred hissed and actually increased his pace to a jog. Ivan sighed and broke into a jog as well to catch up.

It wasn’t until they were into the alpha section of the campus that Ivan sprang forward and tackled Alfred. The younger alpha hissed and writhed about, swinging his elbow back in an attempt to jam Ivan’s side. Ivan had had the element of surprise in ambushing Alfred from behind, and was currently using his weight and size to hold the younger down.

Ivan growled lowly, letting his scent waft out, “Stop struggling and tell me why you’re so pissed off.”

Alfred snarled right back, still refusing to answer but allowing his own dominating scent to fan out. The pair continued to try to intimidate the other into submission by scent alone, but it wasn’t until Ivan wrapped a hand around Alfred’s neck that the blond’s scent began to waver and taper out, fading into one of slight submission. “You will tell me what’s the matter,” Ivan glowered. When Alfred glared up at him, Ivan pressed his hand into Alfred’s neck harder, dominance radiating as he demanded, “Speak.”

“I hate you,” Alfred finally spat out. Unsatisfied, Ivan pressed further. Alfred coughed and the older alpha loosened his hold so Alfred could speak, “You led me on and then tore me down.”

The confusion and slight shock of the answer made Ivan falter. With the heavy scent lifted, as well as Ivan’s grip, Alfred took the opportunity to shove him off and scramble to his feet. Ivan expected to be kicked in the face, not watch the youngster shove past other alphas to the dorms. When the Russian scanned the scene, the other alphas were on edge. Particularly the lower level ones. The mid level and upper level alphas were bristling with adrenaline coursing through them.

Ivan’s own confusion and shock wore off, and he hastily rose to his feet to storm after Alfred again when a much shorter alpha blocked his path. At first Ivan thought the small man was mistaken in his step and so tried to go around him, but when the newcomer blocked him again and growled, that got Ivan’s attention. Ivan glared down at the light, almost white haired man, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting in your way,” he replied roughly. Such a hard voice for a tiny, cute faced alpha. “He doesn’t want to be bothered right now. Leave him alone.”

“Who do you think you are? I don’t take orders from a tiny little alpha on a lower class than me,” Ivan leered.

Ivan blinked and suddenly he was facedown on the ground, his legs having been swept out from under him. Ivan groaned, in a daze from how hard he’d hit the ground and how fast he’d changed positions. That hard voice had turned soft, presumably to the owners true voice tone, “I’m an education major. I think you know who I am, since I’m one of the only alphas in the program and all… Anyway, I’ll be off comforting Alfred.” As he left, Ivan swore he smelled the calming scent only omegas could produce emitting from the smaller alpha.

A few alpha girls headed into the dorms giggled, “You got your ass kicked by a tranny.”

Ivan sat up and rubbed his head, wincing at touching the bump that was beginning to swell up. That must’ve been that little Finnish alpha the troublesome trio was talking about…Tino, that was his name, wasn’t it? Trans, huh? That certainly explained a few things… Ivan’s head hurt, and dammit that was his room too. Tino couldn’t keep him from hid own room. The Russian sighed and heaved himself to his feet before taking to his room.

He opened the door to find Tino nursing Alfred, the Finn gently pressing an ice wrapped in cloth to Alfred’s neck. Ivan grunted and pulled his own Ziploc bag of ice cubes from the freezer (It’s not like college kids had ice packs, after all) and stripped himself of his dirty shirt and jacket. He didn’t care that there was company. He felt filthy, between that disgusting club and being knocked to the ground in one hit. He decided he didn’t give zero fucks what Tino thought and shed his pants too, laying down on his bed with the ice, only in his underwear and ever present scarf.

Tino stayed long past sunset, content to stick around after Alfred invited him to. The American had excused himself to quickly shower and change into more comfortable clothes, and while Ivan thought it disrespectful, the Finn didn’t seem to mind. Ivan had dozed off at one point, waking to the sound of soft chatter. “Uhm…are you sure it’s okay? I mean you have a boyfriend and all…” Alfred.

“Platonic snuggling is a thing,” Tino chuckled softly, “Berwald understands. Besides, you’ve had a rough day and I think you could use some comfort.”

Some shuffling noises and a sigh from Alfred. Ivan turned his head a little in observation. The shorter alpha gently carding his fingers through Alfred’s hair and free arm over the American’s waist. Alfred content to be the little spoon and to be coddled like a small child. Ivan snorted. Platonic snuggles his ass. What a cheater.

When Tino finally left, it was a little before ten at night. Finally… Ivan continued to wait another half an hour before getting up. He glared at Alfred, who was still curled up on the couch, “I’m going to ask you nicely one time, Alfred. Tell me what you meant when you said I led you on.”

Alfred was quiet before he sighed and finally spoke, “You did all this cute shit and defended me and all that other stuff alphas do when they’re courting. I liked you, and I thought you liked me back but then you pull that bull out of your ass that you’re not gay and you didn’t care the you said it.”

“Because I’m not gay,” Ivan frowned, getting up and walking over to the couch, “I’m pan.”

“Whatever. Don’t say that type of shit, it makes actual people who are pan look bad,” Alfred grumbled.

“No, really, I am. I’ve had sex with omegas, betas, alphas, and everything in between. It doesn’t matter to me if-“

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove it,” Alfred repeated, “Prove to me that you are.”

“I don’t need to prove a part of who I am, because I just am what I am,” Ivan growled now, “And I wasn’t leading you on, you stupid boy. You just interpreted as such. Courting has to be agreed upon by both parties before it starts. It’s been that way since the Hunt was outlawed and deemed unethical. You remember what the Hunt is, right? Releasing omegas into the woods and then sending alphas after them, and the first alpha to knot an omega was that omega’s new mate. Is that what you want? Do you want to be treated like an omega fucktoy who has no say in anything? Whose only purpose is to be stuffed with an alpha’s dick until he’s round with child?”

“No…” Alfred murmured, backing away a little.

Ivan advanced as Alfred shrank back, “Do you want to be thrown in a dark cage like an animal and thrown out into the world and the first alpha that fucks you is your new master?”

A tiny whimper from Alfred, “No…”

“Really? Because it sure seems like it. You look exactly like the type of slut who would gladly take a number of alphas at once because one isn’t enough for you. Because one load of cum and one knot isn’t good enough for you. Because you’re the type of greedy little slut who _likes_ being covered in alpha cum and being claimed and marked over and over again until your body can’t handle it anymore. So tell me, _Alfred_ , what exactly is it that you _do_ want?” Ivan was growling lightly. He’d practically cornered Alfred into the opposite end of the couch and the smaller alpha was curled under him submissively.

“C-court me?” Alfred answered, though it was presented as more of a question as the younger looked away.

Ivan frowned but let his threatening scent dissipate. He reached out and held Alfred’s chin, turning the American’s head so they could look each other in the eyes, “Is that what you honestly want?” A small nod from Alfred. Ivan could tell he was abashed and nervous about making such a proposal. “Are you sure you really want that, Alfred? In spite of all the hate and the prejudice?”

“ _Yes_ , goddammit, I am!” Alfred snorted, “I’m naturally gay, Ivan. I’ve dealt with that shit since others found out. The real question to be asking, is if _you’re_ up to dealing with those problems?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HOWDY-DIDDLY-DOO LOOK WHO BRUSHED THE DUST OFF THIS BABY. Welp. My bad, I think? ;u; 
> 
> I actually had no intentions of picking this back up but my writing-senpai insisted I share it with her so I did and now she wants it continued. As I sit here flailing about being recognized by senpai, I also sit here trying to remember where I was going with this??? Suggestions maybe? ;u;
> 
> Until next time,  
> -Alex


End file.
